


Yesterday

by IzabellaRiddle



Series: 26 Stargate Related Deaths [9]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10217501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzabellaRiddle/pseuds/IzabellaRiddle
Summary: Yesterday he lost everything...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone here is the newest section of my Stargate Death Fics. I know I'm kind of jumping around the letters but I'm mostly writing them when they pop into my head.

Yesterday morning they had been talking quietly on the way to the mountain about finding a house of their own. He had finally convinced the stubborn Air Force Colonel that no one would bat an eyelash about them living together. No one but the team needed to know as they rode to work together in the morning anyways.

 

Yesterday he'd started the day with a meeting with Dr. Lee about the newest portions of the Ancient database sent from Atlantis. Rodney had taken to sending them sections back with the Daedalus each time they made a return trip to Earth. Jack had a debrief with SG-3 before their next mission to P4X-784, a planet that had recently overthrown their Goa’uld false god. 

 

Yesterday morning the whole base was put on alert when the gate activated unexpectedly. No teams were due back from missions. It only took them half an hour to gear up after getting the distress call from the rebel camp led by Bra’tac. SG-1 was through the gate to help them as soon as they had a go.

 

Yesterday they didn't have any time to stop for food. No chance to talk in the commissary as the usually did every day for lunch. Really they didn't have much time for anything but trying to figure out who was giving Intel about the camp to the Goa’uld. They’d arrived to find a no name Goa’uld’s forces trying for a ground attack against the camp.

 

Yesterday he had watched Jack head off into the woods with Rak’nor tracking the rogue Jaffa who had given their position away not knowing how their hunt would end. He went in the opposite direction with Teal’c towards the mountain caves. Sam stayed with Bra'tac helping those that were injured in camp and to guard the gate along with SG-2. 

 

Yesterday it was nearing nightfall when they heard the explosions and the firefight over their radios. All he remembers was Jack calling...screaming for backup. His radio screaming with static and gunfire mixed with the screams of dying men.

 

Yesterday he remembers running through the thick forest underbrush. Not looking behind him or around him just focusing on getting to Jack. Not caring one wit for the amount of noise he had to have been making. He heard Teal’c behind him probably headed in the same direction as him but he didn’t care about anything but getting there.

 

Yesterday he remembers coming into the clearing and having to jump over a dead Jaffa to keep himself from going head first into the blood soaked ground. He remembers stopping cold, his lungs heaving trying to draw in enough air to keep his brain from passing out from sensory overload. 

 

Yesterday the metallic tang of blood managed to overpower the smell of gunpowder in the clearing. Bodies and pieces of bodies lay everywhere but he only searched for one person. He found the weapons first an empty P-90 and a snapped staff weapon.

 

Yesterday evening he dialed the Stargate with shaking hands trying to move as fast as he could. Sam had to put in the IDC code as his fingers wouldn’t stop shaking enough to get the numbers on the small wrist device correct. 

 

Yesterday he remembers the run through the halls of the SGC following behind the rolling gurney trying to keep going, knowing that if he stopped he would fall apart. Feeling hands guiding him back into a chair when everything had been tried and nothing else could be done. The chair beneath him hard and rigid as he waited beside the infirmary bed until the beeping had subsided into deathly silence. 

 

Yesterday he lost everything...

 

Today he lays in his bed missing his friend, his lover. Today he looks through the photos...memories of more than eight years of friendship and love. He doesn’t answer the door when Sam comes by to make sure he’s okay. He doesn’t answer the phone when the General calls to tell him to take some time off. Today he can’t get the image of his Jack lying there covered in blood dying in his arms out of his head. 

 

Today he wishes yesterday never happened, that they had just stayed in bed....that he could change it for all the tomorrow's that he will be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review. I appreciate it very much.


End file.
